


Six Weeks in Words

by alto (themorninglark)



Category: Free!
Genre: Emails, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Summer, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/alto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto spends a summer in Tokyo as a swimming instructor in a kids' summer swim camp. Haru's left in Iwatobi looking after his goldfish.</p><p>This is the story of that summer, over keitai emails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Weeks in Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you AO3 community for the super kind welcome and comments on my previous first fic for this fandom. You all are the reason I write.
> 
> I promised fluff, and here it is! Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are gold. <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://themorninglark.tumblr.com/

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 5.04pm_

Hi Haru! I just got to my apartment in Tokyo. I’m sharing with two other student instructors. They’re both first years in university. I feel really young and awkward.

It seems the swim club is within walking distance. I’ll be meeting my supervisor tomorrow before summer camp starts proper.

I left enough food for the goldfish by their bowl. Thanks for helping me take care of them.

Makoto

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 5.05pm_

Makoto. Why didn’t you wake me up to say goodbye when you dropped off your goldfish this morning.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 5.08pm_

?? It was so early, Haru! I didn’t want to disturb you! Anyway, I’ll only be gone for six weeks, no need for that kind of dramatic farewell.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 5.09pm_

It seems six weeks adds up to a lot of goldfish food.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 5.15pm_

Ah, yeah, it does. Haru, whatever you do, please only feed them whatever I left by their bowl. DO NOT feed them any mackerel! I mean it!! I have to go out with my housemates now. Call you later. Please make sure you eat dinner.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp; iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 8.15pm_

Hi Rei, hi Nagisa! I’m safely in Tokyo. I’ve just had dinner with my housemates. They’re first year college students who are also teaching at the club this summer. They seem nice. We mostly talked about swimming. They recognise Haru’s name, can you believe that? Nanase Haruka, the famous freestyle swimmer.

Please do me a favour and drop in on Haru when you can, will you? I’m worried he’s not eating anything but mackerel. I’m also worried he’s going to feed it to my goldfish.

Makoto

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp; makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 8.27pm_

Of course Mako-chan!!!! Leave it to me and Rei-chan! Did you call Haru-chan yet??

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp; iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 8.30pm_

Yes, I just got off the phone with him. That’s why I’m worried. I asked him if he had eaten dinner yet and he just made that mumbly noise he always makes when he’s thinking about swimming.

If you ring his doorbell and he doesn’t answer, there’s a spare key under the cat food dish at the back door which he leaves out for the white cat. DON’T TELL HIM I TOLD YOU THAT, just pretend you broke in or something.

Makoto

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp; iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 8.35pm_

Makoto-senpai,

I have studied all the theories of housebreaking. Just in case, you know, I should ever find myself locked out of my home. I would hate to pay a locksmith good money to do something that seems so very simple.

Do not worrr MAKO-CHAN REI-CHAN IS GOING TO BREAK INTO HARU-CHAN’S HOUSE RIGHT NOW IT’S SO EXCITIIIIHDJKGG

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp; iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 June, 8.45pm_

Makoto-senpai,

I apologise. Nagisa grabbed hold of my phone without warning. He is very strong for someone so small and I had a hard time getting it back from him.

We will visit Haruka-senpai tomorrow. All the best with the first day of the summer swim camp.

Rei

 

//

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 12.05pm_

Makoto. Where are my jammers. The black and purple ones.

I went to see Ran and Ren. They miss you. They made me take this picture.

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 3.30pm_

Makoto-senpai,

I went round to Haruka-senpai’s house earlier but he wasn’t in. I did check on your goldfish though. They seem fine. The bag of food next to them is slowly depleting, so I think he is feeding them as instructed.

I also opened his fridge and saw some food other than mackerel in it. Not a lot, but it exists.

I hope you are doing well at the club. I’m sure you are extremely popular with the children.

Rei

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.27pm_

I’m sorry Haru, I just saw your mail, I’ve been in the pool with twenty kids all day! And you have to be more specific. Do you know how many pairs of black and purple jammers you have? I can’t help you if that’s all you tell me. Did you find them yet?

Thank you for the picture! And thank you for going to see the twins. I know it means a lot to them. They love it when you come over.

What is Ran doing to your face in the picture, exactly?

Makoto

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.33pm_

Hi Rei, thank you for checking on Haru! I think he was at my house. He told me he went to see the twins. I’m sure they’re bored out of their minds and super restless so I’m really glad he went. I’m also relieved to hear my goldfish are okay and Haru has some real food.

The camp is really good. I’m learning a lot about being a swim instructor. It’s really different in a big club like this one, compared to Iwatobi SC.

Makoto

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.45pm_

I found them. They were in my blue backpack. I think I left them in there from the last time I packed an overnight bag to yours. I’m never packing jammers to yours again if they’re just going to get lost like this. I’ll leave a few pairs in your house.

I think Ran is trying to colour my face with that crayon. They’re both well, but they’re really bored at home, so I’m taking them to the beach next week.

Call me. I need to ask you something.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.47pm_

Sure, you can leave a couple in my house. Just stick them in the drawer with your sleeping clothes next time you pop round. Thanks for taking Ran and Ren to the beach, they’ll love it!

Sorry, I can’t call you right now, I’m just on a tea break before the next class starts in 10 minutes. Call you tonight, ok?

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.48pm_

10 minutes is plenty of time for a phone call.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.49pm_

Unfortunately I’m sitting in the break room with all the other interns and I think we’re supposed to be socialising… though they all think I’m emailing my girlfriend. And they keep asking me questions about her.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.50pm_

Did you tell them I’m not your girlfriend.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.51pm_

Yes, but they don’t believe me. I’ve given up. What do you need to ask me?

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.51pm_

Mako-chan!!! I was standing outside Haru-chan’s house just now and I reached under the cat dish for his spare key and he saw me!!!!!!! I’M SORRY

I’m inside now while he’s upstairs in his room probably plotting my untimely demise save me Mako-chan

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.52pm_

Oh no I’m dead. Yes I confess everything I told Nagisa and Rei where your spare key is because I want to make sure you don’t die of mackerel overload I’m sorry Haru please don’t kill me.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.55pm_

Makoto. There is no such thing as mackerel overload.

I am changing the locks on my doors. You have to pay for it.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 10 June, 4.57pm_

I’ll pass you your new spare key when you get back. Hurry up already. I’m sick of feeding your goldfish every day.

 

//

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 12.30pm_

Makoto-senpai,

What do you do when Haruka-senpai’s in the tub and refuses to get out?

Rei

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.33pm_

Hi Rei,

Well, generally, enticing him with mackerel works. But please only reserve this for extreme situations where you see his skin is really pruney and wrinkly, or if he’s starting to sneeze, or turning blue in the lips. Otherwise, you’re just replacing one evil with another. You can also threaten to call my mother.

Sorry, I can only reply when I get out of the pool. We have batches of 10-20 kids for different water activities every hour or so, so I don’t get to look at my phone much. I really hope Haru’s out of the tub by now.

Makoto

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.34pm_

Haru, Rei told me you were soaking in the tub past noon today?!

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.36pm_

That’s because I woke up late and got into the tub late. It’s not like I was soaking for five hours. I got out when I got hungry. I think I’ll put a plate of food next to the tub next time.

Did you know Rei is quite an accomplished lockpicker? I don’t think changing the locks again is going to help. But I made him promise never to bring Nagisa in without my permission.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.38pm_

Okay. That’s a relief. Please don’t put food next to your tub. You might drop something inside and you know you get very agitated when your water gets polluted.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.40pm_

Are you on your break now. How is that kid you told me about over the phone last night.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.43pm_

Yes, I’m on a break.

Yuuta-kun? He’s… I guess he’s really different from the other difficult cases I’ve had to deal with, which is why I’m having such a hard time with him. He’s not like Hayato, who was just shy and scared of water. With Yuuta it’s more like he hates it. He’s fighting it all the time, and he’s restless, and won’t stop thrashing and yelling. I’ve never seen anything like it.

Today he kicked the goggles off another kid’s nose. What do you think I should do about him?

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.44pm_

He’s not that different from Hayato. You just need to understand his story.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.45pm_

Good idea. I’ll speak to his mother at the end of today. Thanks Haru!

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.46pm_

But in the meantime you should really keep him away from all the other kids. It’s not good for them to pick up such bad habits.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.47pm_

What, kicking other kids’ goggles off their noses? Thankfully this is the only case of it I’ve seen so far.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.48pm_

No, I mean fighting the water. That kind of attitude will get them nowhere in life.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.50pm_

That advice is so like you, Haru. ^__^ Did Ran and Ren enjoy their trip to the beach today? I have to get back to the pool now. Talk to you later!

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 2.55pm_

We’re still here. I’m sitting on the beach watching them in the water. Don’t worry, they are wearing all kinds of flotation devices and I said I would feed them nothing but goldfish food for dinner if they dare to venture beyond waist-height in the sea.

Here is a picture. Don’t call me tonight. I’m going to Rin’s.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: redshark@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 6.05pm_

Hi Rin! It’s Makoto. Haru says he’s going to yours tonight?

 

_From: redshark@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 6.10pm_

You don’t have to tell me who you are, Makoto. Is he??!? There’s freaking nothing in my calendar that says I’m expecting Haru.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: redshark@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 6.14pm_

Ah… I thought it might be something like that. I figured I should warn you. I think he’s just going to show up and ask to jump into the Samezuka pool. He had to watch my siblings all afternoon at the beach and I don’t think he got much swimming time. Thanks Rin!

 

_From: redshark@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 6.16pm_

What the hell, okay. For god’s sake can you train that boy to at least tell me before he pulls surprise visits like this? What if I had a date or something?

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: redshark@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 6.18pm_

Sorry Rin, I’ll remind him next time. But it’s ok, you don’t have a date, right?

 

_From: redshark@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 17 June, 6.20pm_

…Shut up, dammit. Go play with kids in the pool. Wait, that sounds terrible now that I’ve typed it.

 

//

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.01am_

MAKO-CHAN WE MISS YOU!!!

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.05am_

Nagisa? Why are you sending me mail so late at night? Is something wrong???

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.07am_

Nothing’s wrong we are having a sleepover at Haru-chan’s and I can’t sleep because Rei-chan keeps kicking me (;_;) Have a picture!!! Why are YOU awake Mako-chan

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.12am_

Oh I see. Wait, why are all of you squashed onto the futon?? I’m sorry you’re in the middle. Haru tends to move about in his sleep.

I’m teaching the kids butterfly tomorrow morning! I’m planning the lesson. I know it’s really late but all the instructors went out for dinner and drinks and you know how long things like that go on…

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.20am_

We’re all on the floor because Rin-chan fell asleep in Haru-chan’s bed and we can’t get him out and Haru-chan refuses to share his bed with Rin-chan!!! Anyway it’s ok sleeping next to Haru-chan at least he doesn’t kick although he did make some weird swimming strokes does he hit you in the face when he does that

DINNER AND DRINKS??? are you drunk Mako-chan and did you make out with any girls

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.31am_

Yes, I’m afraid that’s happened before. Haru’s stroke looks really elegant in the water but it packs a punch on land…

I am not drunk, Nagisa. I do not get drunk. I also did not make out with any girls.

What did you all do tonight? Wish I was there!

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.40am_

OH HO HO HO MAKO-CHAN WE WATCHED ALL KINDS OF HORROR MOVIES BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT HERE AND HARU-CHAN LET ME BRING A WHOLE PILE OF THEM!!!! THERE WAS ONE ABOUT A KIDS’ SUMMER SWIMMING CAMP IN TOKYO WHERE ONE OF THE KIDS TURNS OUT TO BE… A GHOST!!!!!!! OOOoOooooOOo

also, you’re really boring at dinner and drinking.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.45am_

GOOD NIGHT NAGISA I CAN’T SLEEP NOW THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.50am_

Makoto. It’s me. Nagisa’s giggling woke me up and I’ve confiscated his phone. We did not watch anything like that. Though we did watch one in which a black-haired swimmer strangles a small blond boy in his sleep.

You’ll do well teaching the kids butterfly. You don’t need to stay up so late planning. Get some sleep.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.52am_

I’m pleased to read you did not make out with any girls, by the way. You would just have to end up rejecting them the next day when they bring you cookies or some nonsense like that and you always feel so bad afterwards.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.55am_

Haru thank you for saving me I am going to try to sleep now!!! What did you do with Nagisa’s phone?

Yes, I know, that’s why I didn’t drink too much. Everyone thinks it’s because of my girlfriend. Good night, Haru!

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 23 June, 1.58am_

I put it under the pillow that Rin is sleeping on. Nagisa won’t dare disturb Rin to take it. Good night, Makoto.

 

//

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 2.30pm_

Makoto-senpai,

I am at the mall with Nagisa. We are trying to buy Haruka-senpai a birthday present. Would he prefer a new pair of goggles or a new swim cap?

Rei

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 2.34pm_

Hi Rei, go with the cap. He has about two hundred pairs of goggles… okay not literally but he has a lot! Good luck with the surprise party! I really wish I could be there.

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 2.45pm_

Makoto-senpai,

Thank you, we got him a blue one because, to quote Nagisa, “it matches Haru-chan’s pretty eyes so nicely!!!”

Do you have a present you want us to give to Haruka-senpai on your behalf?

Rei

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 2.34pm_

Thanks for the thought! It’s fine, I’ve mailed it to him. It should get there in time for his birthday.

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 3.15pm_

Mako-chan, should we get Haru-chan a strawberry shortcake or a blueberry sponge cake???

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 3.30pm_

Neither. Nagisa, those both sound like cakes you like, not cakes that Haru likes. Actually, I don’t think Haru cares particularly for any kind of cake. How about you get him a plate of mackerel on toast?

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: redshark@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 3.35pm_

Rin-chan, Mako-chan is being really unhelpful. Should we get Haru-chan a strawberry shortcake or a blueberry sponge cake??

 

_From: redshark@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 3.35pm_

Dumbass, Haru doesn’t like such sweet things. Just get him a tub of water.

 

_From: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp_  
_To: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 3.36pm_

Rei-chan can you buy Haru-chan the strawberry one??? Both Mako-chan and Rin-chan are NOT HELPING I’m going to the party shop to get lots of balloons now!!

 

_From: butterfly.rei@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: iwatobichan@softbank.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 28 June, 3.40pm_

Nagisa,

Too late, I bought him dark chocolate instead. It seemed more like Haruka-senpai’s thing.

Rei

 

//

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.01am_

It’s officially your birthday! ＼（＾ ＾）／ Happy birthday, Haru!!

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.03am_

Thank you Makoto. Everyone is still in my house. Here is a picture.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.05am_

That’s a great picture!! Everyone looks so happy! Even you. Even though Nagisa is clearly molesting you. Were you surprised by the party?

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.10am_

Yes. It was a nice surprise. They even carefully hid all their shoes behind the potted plants so I wouldn’t see that anyone was in my house. I think that part must have been Rei’s idea.

They got me a chocolate cake and covered my living room in balloons and streamers.

Why are you still awake? Don’t you have that big event tomorrow?

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.15am_

I wanted to be sure to wish you happy birthday once the clock went past midnight! But yes, tomorrow is the big watersports day. Every kid in the swim camp is going to take part in games. It’ll be total mayhem. I’m looking forward to it.

Did you like the chocolate cake? I’m glad they didn’t go with either strawberry or blueberry, though I told Nagisa he should just have got you a plate of mackerel on toast.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.18am_

Don’t be silly. It could have waited till the morning. You should go to bed. That sounds exhausting.

I like the chocolate cake but the mackerel on toast would have been infinitely better.

Nagisa is now telling me to “stop monopolising Mako-chan” so I have to pass my phone around for everyone to enter a message to you.

MAKO-CHAN WE SURPRISED HARU-CHAN AND IT WAS AWESOME!!!! wish you were here! it’s not the same without you!! ヽ(｀◇´)/ Haru-chan misses you too but he would never say it so i’m saying it for him!

Makoto-senpai, thank you for your help in selecting the present. I think Haruka-senpai likes it. At least, I assume so from the fact that he put it on and attempted to go soak in his tub immediately. Do not worry, we physically dragged him back down the stairs. Rei

Hey Makoto. I don’t know what to type but Nagisa just shoved Haru’s phone into my hands. Ok, I’m done. Is this enough?

RIN-CHAN IS THE WORST i’m pressing send now

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.23am_

That made me smile so much! Tell everyone thank you from me, Haru. Ok, I’m going to bed now. You should be getting your present in the mail today. Good night. I’ll call you later.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 30 June, 12.30am_

Nagisa is wrong, I can too say it. I miss you. Good night, Makoto.

 

//

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.00am_

Makoto. I’m using your birthday present today. See you in a bit.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.15am_

Eh??? You’re coming here? To Tokyo? Now???? Haru, what?!

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.35am_

Yes. I am at the train station. Sorry I didn’t answer your call. I was carrying your goldfish to Rei’s so that he can look after them while I’m gone. That bowl and the bag of food are heavier than they look.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.40am_

Haru, did I not write in your birthday card something like: “Happy travelling! You can use this open train ticket to go visit your parents since you haven’t seen them in such a long time!”

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.43am_

You said ‘you can’. You didn’t say ‘you must’. I’m getting on the train now. Make some space in your room for me.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.50am_

HARU!!! Are you serious?? You know I’m coming back to Iwatobi in five days. And I still have to work at the swim camp today and tomorrow.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 7.54am_

Yes, that’s why I packed only five days’ worth of clothes, jammers and canned mackerel. I’ll come find you at the club later then if that’s where you’ll be.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 8.01am_

You know you can buy mackerel in Tokyo, right? I guess I’d better start clearing my floor. Sorry, I don’t have a spare futon or anything, I hope you have a sleeping bag.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 8.20am_

I don’t. We can share the bed.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_Sent: 5 July, 8.34am_

Well, I guess this will stop the others from gossiping about my non-existent girlfriend…

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 8.35am_

Exactly.

 

_From: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp_  
_To: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 8.37am_

Haru! Seriously.

…It’ll be good to see you. I’ve missed you.

 

_From: swimfree@docomo.ne.jp_  
_To: makoto.tachibana@ezweb.ne.jp  
_ _Sent: 5 July, 8.40am_

I know. Why do you think I am on this train right now.

See you soon, Makoto.


End file.
